dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Knight Story Wiki:Sandbox
Greek myths ' wife is a little surprised to learn that Odysseus has remarried with an extra woman and a son who was able to roam during a 20-year wandering visit and death.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Headless Knight By the way, firearms are not in this world. The author checked various things about the witches, but this is erotic. The author would like to somehow make it into a novel.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Underground waterway is a country of dreams Zeal and Ainoe now leave. It is undecided whether they will come back later. Tarabos also leaves. Supporting role talk is long.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Beginning of the Storm Goblins are instantly killed if it were people from different world such as Kuroki and the others. The author wanted to write an adventure story about the people of this world, this is the reason for writing a side story.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Frontier Kingdom is carved into medieval architecture in the same way as gargoyle. It is a being whose whole body is covered with leaves. If a Gargoyle comes out as a monster, the author thought that Green man should come out as well. It is a relief that is crafted on medieval European architecture. Originally it was from culture. It corresponds to from Lord of the Rings in this story and the of . The author placed Green Man into the story, as a result the author wants to send out more fantasy creatures that appear in tradition.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Green Man The author was wondering if Black Dog should be called a bar guest.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Outdoor Activities The image of Amazona believers is . The author made the setting for the set of bikini armour, he made a character who wore it.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Amazoness Girl In a world where medicine has not developed, illness was considered to be the work of evil gods, evil spirits and witches. If it is a fantasy setting, the author thought it wouldn't be no problem even if it is a real thing. Illness is the work of evil gods and witches. So there is also a profession called shaman doctor.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Cat Shield The author considers writing a story of a Witch Hunter who defeats a witch, who was about to bring disaster, would be seems to be interesting. The author is rewriting the story in third person, so that it would be easier to read. By the way, the four treasures are Trump models. However, it has changed the coins to the orb.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Motgal the Capital City of Death In addition, the author was planning to write more talks between Tibel and Wendy, but this was deleted because it was pointed out that it was not good.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Holy Knight vs Death God By the way, the true characters of God's child of death is: *Zand = Rat *Zafarada = Bat *Zalbuth = Fly *Zasha = Leech The author is adding a lamprey later.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Great Witch of the Swamp vs Archbishop of Myasis Finally, the author made appear as a fantasy creature. It also appears in the country of . Graceful and pacifist. They hold a flute concert for to the other party.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Kutar's prison And the original source of the is the evil spirit living on , Ribesal also called the king of the gnome.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Uneasy Material First I wrote in the postscript, but for the time being the next is side-story. Dungeon Adventure, next time I'm going to City Adventure, I'm going to write a wildness adventure. However, since it will be solved immediately if it is the Kuroki, Reiji and the others, it will be a talk that made Schizufe and the others a main character. I will write stories from the perspective of human beings that do not have the power of God. In fact, I am thinking of a story that is not related to the different world transfer reincarnation, and Schizufe is the main character of it. The worldview was different from the and the others, but it was the same fantasy and merged. If the story of Kuroki affects the world, the story of Schizufe has nothing to do with the world's fortunes.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 13/08/2016: Chapter 5 is over A story about Kuroki training the power of dragons, and the introduction of the Evil Gods, Modus' allies. The adventure of Nyanko Fencers.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/12/2017: Dark Knight Story update The author got a hold of settings collection in Tokyo. Like and Old World, it was fun just by reading the set of world views that have been carefully made.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 25/02/2018: Dark Knight Story update The author wondered where to put and decided to make it into magic. Alraune seems to be the same as , but the author decided to make them separately in this world. In Alraune, the pistil of the flower becomes a woman. In Mandrake, the root is a person.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 27/05/2018: Dark Knight Story update Kuna vs. Zasha is an image of .Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/06/2018: Dark Knight Story update The content made in the book seems to be OK as it is the same, improving the original part is no good.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 04/11/2018: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! The author want to do a lot in this novel, he wanted to create a different world that appears in myths and knights stories. Among them are stories that have been muddy. For example, 's story has his wife cuckolded by his subordinate, and to kill each other with the child he'd made with his sister. The author wanted to create such a world. It was Reiji and Shirone for that. However, it is meaningless if you do not read into it. The author find it difficult.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 14/01/2019: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! is a god with deer horns that governs life and death. It seems that the people who saw the horn substitutes seemed to feel mystery there. Even so, Cernunnos looks like Shishigami of Princess Mononoke. So it's going to be huge. There is no particular meaning, but the author made a similar god appear. The author do not think that it will appear again.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/02/2019: "The Dark Knight Story" has been updated! Last post of Narou but will continue on Magnet and Novelba. Of course there is a business reason, so the publisher is not bad and it can not be helped. However, I had to make a decision at that time. Because it was aborted Dark Knight story is more of the books of is impossible. In other words, it is impossible to earn income in a novel unless you write a different story. By the way, I have a real convenience such as work, and sometimes it is impossible to write multiple novels. Since it quit a job is not necessarily the next novels are books of, it is impossible with high risk. If you write a different story, you have to give up writing the Dark Knight. It seems that there are a lot of writers who actually stop writing the novel and write another story. Of course, if you aim to become a novelist, I think that is the case. But I couldn't do that.Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 17/03/2019: It's like an afterword of Dark Knight Story ---- List of Characters * - 6th ogre. ---- List of species/ fiend * ---- List of Magic * * ** | }} * ** | }} * * * : Life Creation| | }} - Modus * ** * * * | }} * ** ** - Odieus. The light illuminates the night sky, giving an illusion that the sun has climbed again. It is the magic of maximum sunlight. * * ** - As the name suggests, it controls the subject. The only problem is that it lowers the intelligence of the target. The domination magic makes the subject act like a robot. Knowledge and calculating ability will not change, but will not be able to act accordingly. In some cases, it will not move unless given one by one instructions. ** ** - Charm's magic is a magic that makes the target fall in love with the caster. They act voluntarily for their loved ones without commanding them like domination magic. There are places that are difficult to use because they act unintended because they act spontaneously. The Charm magic is only effective with the target being attractive. It is difficult to work against the other party who dislike you, and even if they are effective they just become friendly. ** is a magic that rewrites the subject's memory in a convenient way. It is also possible to manipulate the memory just like listening to the caster's command. However it is difficult to manipulate with this magic. It is almost impossible to rewrite a memory that is inconsistent with the previous memory, and if you try to implant it by force, it may cause a mental collapse. It seems difficult to plant memories into Otherworld beings. It is impossible to erase all memories if they try to match consistency together, it is faster to grow from newborn child state. But that's a lot of work. Memory that has been rewritten, does not return to normal. ** | }} - Invade deep into the mind, you can also know that the person in question has forgotten. ** - It is a magic to hijacks the target creature's body. It's a useful magic, but while he's hijacking, the caster's body is asleep, and even if hijacking is only about half the power of the original body, it's unfit for battle. In other words, it is a magic that is difficult to use. ** - ** - ** - It is a magic that manipulates the mind in the same way as the charm magic. Those who receive this magic of fear will experience unbearable fear to the opponent. *Wind magic * | |}} * * | }}. It is often used by the species that live mainly in the darkness. Cast black mist. Night Robe can protect itself from the magic of light. * - weaker than instant death and petrification. * の | no }} - It is an advanced magic to strip the flesh and blood of those who were touched by the wind of Miasma. If the caster's mana is strong, it is possible to make the target only bones in an instant. * | }} * の魔法| no mahō}} ** | }} - Zagbar * ** | |}} ** | |}} * | }} * ** | }} *** * - The Domination magic and Charm magic do not work for people with high resistance. * * | }} * | }} - The weight that can be held is determined by the magical power of the caster. It seems that even a normal Mage can make only a few Magic hands. If the caster possesses weak magical power, they can still use magic hand, but it can not carry heavy luggage. * - Strong blinding light. * ** - A fireball. ** | |}} * | |}} - Accelerating movement and the movement was like a wind. * || }} *Shadow binding * * * ** | |}} * | }} * - The magic of communication is a little tricky magic, and it can not be a conversation unless those with communication magic can be used with each other. But if you use a magic tool, you can talk without problems. * ** | }} - Blinds the target. * - The Rigid Body Magic increases the strength of the user's body. It won't fall with the fists of ordinary people. * - His tattoo glows and the muscles grow a bit. * ** | }} - Fire Blade gives the power of Fire attribute to the magic of Sharp Blade. * ** - a magic that makes it possible for the following person to move at the same speed as the speed as the leader. **Earth Elemental Spirits magic to create a . * . ---- List of locations * * - there are many forests and it is cold. * - has many seas and is warm. * - Sphinx race lives *Southern Sea. References